


Peace, or - Promises You Can't Keep

by ashthefab



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Nightmares, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthefab/pseuds/ashthefab
Summary: Erik couldn't forget his past, no matter how hard he tried.  So he stopped trying.  Instead, the biting night air became his confidant.  He didn't need anything more until he was given a taste of peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during X-Men: First Class (2011), after they've all moved into Charles' castle. Enjoy!

Erik had nightmares.  
It was more often than he wanted to admit. Almost every night he would wake up sweating, shouts of soldiers and the screams of his mother ringing in his ears. It was on these nights that he would pad out of his room, and down the numerous sets of stairs to reach the front door of Charles’ castle. The cold would settle around him, cloaking him in a numb burn that he delighted in.  
It would push away the thoughts rattling in his empty skull and replace them with the comfortable pain he so much preferred.

  
Then, one night, the routine changed.  
The dream was worse tonight. He could still feel the rain dropping onto his shoulders, the incredible pain on the back of his head where the soldier had hit him. The images played vividly in his head, and even when he found himself outside, they refused to subside.  
He didn’t notice Charles’ presence until the other man spoke, his lilting British accent cutting through the silence.  
“Are you alright, Erik?”  
“I’m fine,” he replied, voice rough with lack of sleep. “Why are you up?”  
“You woke me, my friend,” Charles replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Your thoughts are exceptionally loud tonight.”  
Erik turned to face the telepath, an unreadable expression on his face. “My thinking prevented you from sleep.”  
Charles gave a nod in affirmation. He tilted his head, studying Erik as he stepped closer. Before Erik could retreat, he reached out with his mind. _Please, let me help you. I can calm your mind, but only if you let me._  
“No,” Erik said quietly. “There isn’t anything you can do to help. These problems are mine to deal with.”  
“You are not alone, Erik,” Charles murmured, sadness sliding over his features. “Not anymore.”  
Silence fell between the two men as Erik stared at Charles, unknown emotion bubbling up in his eyes. It threatened to spill over and engulf them both, but he kept it at bay, instead giving a small nod of consent. Charles reached forward, placing his fingertips on Erik’s forehead. _Sleep_ , he murmured into the other’s mind. _Be at peace._ There was a heartbeat of waiting, then Erik collapsed into Charles’ arms.

 

  
The next morning, Erik awoke to sunlight streaming in through an open window, and a cool breeze brushing gently over his skin. _What had happened last night?_ He pushed himself up into a seated position, eyes roaming the room. _It wasn’t his_. Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, he felt more at peace than he ever had before. A pleasant fog rolled through his mind, and no screams rang in his ears as they usually did.  
The sound of a flushing toilet broke him from his reverie, and his eyes snapped over to the adjoined bathroom, waiting tensely for the owner of the room to reveal themselves. It was only a minute before the door swung open, revealing an already-dressed Charles, brown hair tousled from sleep.  
“Erik,” he greeted the other warmly. “You’re finally awake. How did you sleep?”  
“Why am I here?” he questioned the telepath. “What happened?”  
“Be at peace, my friend. You let me calm you last night, and I had to keep you close to ensure you did not wake from any more nightmares.”  
The events of the night came flooding back to him as Charles reminded him of what happened. He slowly unclenched his hands, the metal bedframe ceasing its shaking.  
“Thank you,” he finally said, not making eye contact with Charles.  
Charles’ face softened at Erik’s obvious discomfort.  
“I will always be here for you, Erik.”  
“That’s quite the promise to keep,” Erik muttered wryly. “Especially when it’s made to someone like me.”  
“It’s easy for me,” Charles murmured. _When it comes to you, it is always easy for me._


End file.
